The present invention relates to handlebars for cycles and has been developed with particular attention to its possible use on bicycles for use by athletes engaged in triathlons and speed trials.
In this field of use, as well as more conventional handlebar-gripping positions, it is particularly important to be able to offer positions in which the athlete can keep his body upright, so as to be able to improve the ventilation of the lungs (for example, after a swimming contents), and at least one support or rest position.